Warriors: Shattered Peace
by shadxsilv
Summary: Leopardtail just wants a peaceful life. The leader of Riverclan offers her to join Riverclan. She goes, hoping to help her clan. But she fa;lls in love with a Riverclan cat. Will she remain loyal to Thunderclan or give it all up for that one cat?
1. The Beginning

Leopardpaw sat at the top of sunningrocks, ears pricked for the slightest sound of prey. The sky's reflection was dotted with clouds. The sky itself was a rainbow of colors cradling the setting sun.

The wind gently stirred the palms overhead, softly whispering to the waking creatures of the night.

The water of the lake glimmered in the sunset's light. While the sun itself seemed to be beckoning the moon closer with each step it took down the side of earth.

As Leopardpaw watched, the full moon took the sun's place in the night sky and the clouds floated away, revealing a black sky blanketed with stars. They shone bright beside the moon and across the sky.

She remembered the night when she was just six moons old and tried to count the stars that stretched across the sky in silverpelt.

The trees seemed to be calling out to the heavens, reaching out long limbs to the starry sky. While the birds seemed to be singing the song of coming night.

The river was rushing and sloshing around the rocks across the Riverclan border. She could smell the strong scents of the Riverclan scents drifting across the water.

She thought she could just scent a trace of old fox but it as very stale. Prey scent flooded her nostrils and Leopardpaw jumped down from the rocks. She dropped into a hunters crouch and began stalking the prey. She moved out of the brush and seen what was bothering here nose. What she saw instead of live prey was shocking and Leopardpaw's eyes stretched wide.

In front of her was the leader of Riverclan and behind him were two Riverclan cat's. The prey Leopardpaw had smelt was dangling from The leaders jaws. The he spoke.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A weak little apprentice?" He said and the looked over to a tom. "Get her."

The black tom sprang and landed right on top of Leopardpaw. She struggled underneath him and let herself lie flat. Then she pushed up with all her strength and sent the tom flying. But the other cat, a she cat, was ready for her.

She leaped forward and raked her claws down Leopardpaw's side. She yowled in agony and spun around, just in time to see the she-cat aim another blow. Leopardpaw leaped out of the way and bit the cat's tail. She meowed in pain and spun around and did the same thing to Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw jumped, claws outstretched, and the two cats tumbled on the ground for a moment slashing and yowling at each other. Then a meow rang out.

"Stop!" Came the meow of the Thunderclan leader, Honeystar. "Is this how we make peace? Stealing each other's prey and then fighting about it without warning?"


	2. The Offer

"Gorsestar, control your warriors!" Honeystar said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I told them to do it." Gorsestar said sitting down.

"But why?" Leopardpaw interrupted.

"Because your warriors steal from me. So I-"

"That's a lie!" Honeystar blurted out. "My warriors have never ever stolen from anybody. Especially Riverclan. Our warriors don't even like fish."

"Oh but they do. Just yesterday I caught-"

"You caught who?" Came a voice from the brush.

Leopardpaw looked toward the voice and out of it stepped Hazelnose, a Thunderclan warrior. She looked at the Riverclan leader expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Well, who?" She said again.

"I caught your leader as a matter of fact." Gorsestar said.

"What?! I can't believe you, Gorsestar. You blamed _me_? How could possibly think I would steal from _your _clan? You don't even have any proof!" Honeystar said.

"Oh but I do have proof. Isn't that right, Blackclaw?" He said looking at the black tom.

The tom nodded and looked over at Leopardpaw and continued.

"Blackclaw here saw your leader trying to fish. But, she missed and fell into the water. That's when Blackclaw and his patrol heard her splash into the water." He explained.

"She didn't even come back wet!" Leopardpaw yowled. "How could Honeystar fall in if she didn't even come back wet?! In this cold it wouldn't dry by the time she got back to camp. Right Honeystar?" She glanced at Honeystar.

"T-that's right. I couldn't have fallen in." She meowed.

"Then why do you-"The Riverclan cat she-cat was about to speak.

"Be quiet, Goldenpelt. Let me do the talking." He said then looked over to Honeystar. "Why do you look so nervous, hmm Honeystar? Why? Because you were stealing from my clan! That's why!"

Honeystar hung her head and sighed.

"This is true." She said.

"Honeystar, why?" Gasped Hazelnose.

Leopardpaw held her tongue.

"You want to know why? Because our clan is starving! That's why!" She yowled. "We have almost no prey left this leafbare and it's making us weaker by the day! The twolegs and their yappy dogs won't stay away and they are scaring all the prey away! I thought if I could catch at least one fish for the elders, then it wouldn't be so hard to take care of them! But obviously it didn't work, did it?"

"Honeystar, we just need to send out extra hunting patrols, that's all." Leopard explained.

"That's all? That's all?! How could you think that? There has never been so little prey then there is now in the forest. Warriors are starving and kits are dying! That's not all there is to it! Don't you understand?" She said before walking off muttering to herself.

"Honeystar, wait!" Hazelnose said before hurrying after the leader.

"Well little apprentice. Looks like you are all alone. What are you going to do know?" Gorsestar said and his warriors stalked up to her.

"You have two choices. Run off and tell the rest of your clan what happened and risk a battle, or you can have another day with your birth clan and come join us tomorrow. We'll leave you to think. But I want the answer tomorrow night at moonhigh." And with that he stalked off, flanked by Blackclaw and Goldenpelt.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought. _I don't want to leave my clan but I don't want to risk a battle either. I got it! I'll tell Honeystar about Gorsestar's offer and go with Riverclan. Then I'll learn how to fish and swim and meet up with a Thunderclan patrol everyday and give them fish to strengthen the clan. Then I'll go back to Thunderclan and help them to fight Riverclan before leafbare is over!_

And with that, she ran off to tell the clan her news, her body filled with satisfaction and anxiousness to learn the ways of Riverclan.


	3. Telling the Clan

Leopardpaw arrived back at Thunderclan camp a while after Honeystar arrived. When she saw Leopardpaw pad through the gorse tunnel, she stepped out of her den and licked Leopardpaw fiercely, for she was her child.

"Are you okay? Oh, I should have stayed with you! I had no idea it would get so out of hand! Please, forgive me!" Honeystar said quickly.

"Honeystar, I'm fine." Leopardpaw said as she pulled away form Honeystar. "Let me explain what happened. Gorsestar offered me to join Riverclan."

Gasps broke out among the clan and Honeystar held up a paw for silence.

"Let her finish." She said.

"Gorsestar said that if I don't join, than he will launch an attack on Thunderclan. He knows how weak we are." Leopardpaw explained.

"Well…what are you going to do?" A dark orange tabby, Flamepelt, asked.

"I'm going to join Riverclan." Leopardpaw exclaimed as another wave of gasps rippled through the clan.

"What?! Why? Why would you ever even think to do something so mouse brained? You belong in Thunderclan and that's where you will stay!" Honeystar yowled.

"But Hon-"

"You are my child and I cannot let you do something ever so dangerous! I could never be separated from you! You are my only kit left and I'm on my last life!"

Horrified mews rippled among the clan for they did not know that their leader was on her last life. She told the clan she had four left. Even Leopardpaw didn't know that.

Honeystar thought for a moment then hung her head and sighed. She jumped on the high rock and called the summoning words. The clan gathered around the high rock and Honeystar began.

"You all know what Leopardpaw wishes to do." She sighed and hung her head yet again. "I have made the choice of letting her do what she must do. Leopardpaw is right, we cannot risk a battle. Riverclan knows we are weak and Gorsestar wants strong warriors."

The Thunderclan deputy, Smokepelt, emerged form the medicine cat's den. He had developed green- cough and was getting weaker by day. Every cat in the clan knew he would not last much longer. Smokepelt was still very young, fifteen moons (a year and three months), to young to join the elders den. He stepped forward.

"Leopardpaw, you need to tell the clan why you are going to join Riverclan besides the fact that it is for the good of the clan."

"I thought that I could join Riverclan and learn how to fish and swim. Then everyday I could meet one of Thunderclan's warriors at their side of the River and give them fish. That way the clan could strengthen up. And when I escape and go back to here, to Thunderclan, we will be ready for Riverclan to attack." Leopardpaw explained.

"I think it might work." Smokepelt said.

"Well, in that case, I think that before you go, you should at least be given your warrior name." Honeystar announced as she jumped down from the high rock. "Leopardpaw, you have trained as an apprentice for four moons. You are way past due for your warrior name. Leopardpaw, I give you your warrior name. Leopardtail, we are thankful to have you and welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

She rested her muzzle on Leopardtail's head and sighed.

"I just wish…you would stay." Honeystar sniffed. "You must sit vigil for the night. You will leave for Riverclan tomorrow."

"Okay, it sounds good." Leopardtail replied.

She sat in the center of camp as the night set in around her. She could hear the birds calling for their mates to sleep beside them in their warm nests.

Leopardtail longed to go out and catch them, but she knew that she couldn't in Riverclan because the only birds that were in Riverclan territory were huge herons that the clan caught only one time in the history of all clans.

Camp was silent except for the quiet snoring of the cats in the dens around her. Leopardtail rested her head on her paws as she thought about the day ahead of her and what it would bring.

The day faded to dusk and dusk faded to night, the day slipping away like water on a window. The drops sliding down the glass only to land on the grass, split into a million pieces, and then goes back up into the sky.

Leopardtail heard the quiet rustling of bracken as the entrance of the nursery quivered and out stepped a queen, Heathertail.

"Leopardtail?" She whispered. "Is that you?"

Heathertail padded forward and took a closer look. When she was close enough, she nodded and yawned. Then the golden she-cat sat down.

"I got something to tell you." She said. "It's really important. I don't think you should go to Riverclan."

Leopardtail, knowing she could not speak, just cocked her head to one side.

"I think that Honeystar is thinking about making you…you…deputy when Smokepelt…passes. Every cat knows that he is not going to make it through the next night. Why, just this morning Owlpaw, (Owlpaw was Whitewhisker's, the medicine cat, apprentice) was telling me that he was barely going to make it to your warrior ceremony. "She mewed.

Leopardtail pointed with her nose to the apprentice's den, inquiring that she had not had an apprentice yet, for she was barely a warrior.

"I know, but Honeystar is going to give you one when my kits are six moons old. They nearly are. Five moons to be exact. In a few days they will be six moons." Heathertail protested. "Anyway, I've got to go. Don't tell anyone about our meeting. See you soon."

She heaved herself to her paws, her belly still rounded with milk, and padded back through the bracken into the nursery.

Leopardtail wondered why Heathertail would insist upon her becoming the deputy and having an apprentice. She would have to go to Riverclan in the morning. It was the only way that she could maintain her duty as protecting her clan.

She decided that she would ask weather it would be best for her to go to Riverclan or to stand her ground and fight against them.

She rested her head on her paws once more and tried not to drift into sleep as she guarded the camp awaiting the morning where she would confide to Honeystar about her problem.


	4. Crossing the river

As the sun came up, Leopardtail stood up and stretched, and then sat back down. She waited for her old mentor, Foxfur, to emerge from the warrior's den.

"You may speak now." He meowed. "The sun's coming up, so you no longer have to sit."

"Oh, finally!" Leopardtail exclaimed. "My muscles are so cramped that I could run to the end of the world."

"Right, why don't you go take one of the apprentices out hunting?" Foxfur asked. "Berrypaw might want to go."

He padded away and Leopardtail thought she saw a hint of worry in his eyes. She turned away and bounded to the apprentices den. She poked her head in and called for Berrypaw.

"Berrypaw!" She whispered.

The apprentice looked up. "What is it?" He asked.

"You want to go hunting?"

"Why with you? Where's Dawnpelt?" The small apprentice asked about his mentor. "Is she alright?" Worry flashed in his eyes.

"No, no. She's fine; Foxfur just wants me to take you. He thinks it would be good experience for me, I guess." Leopardtail mewed.

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" Berrypaw bounded for the gorse tunnel and stopped at the entrance to camp, waiting for Leopardtail.

She started to pad toward the tunnel when Honeystar called her. Berrypaw nodded and sat down.

Leopardtail turned and stalked toward the leader.

"Leopardtail, I want you to know something. Come into my den." Honeystar turned and padded into her den. When they got inside, she sat in her nest and looked up at Leopardtail. "Gorsestar has wanted you for the longest of times." Her eyes stretched wide. "He kept on me about giving you up to Riverclan."

"But, why would Riverclan want me?" Leopardtail asked.

Honeystar let out a sigh and hung her head.

"Because you are part Riverclan. I never told you because I thought you would never have respect for your mother."

"So why did you tell that Thistlefur was my father?"

"Because he loved me. That's why. I broke the warrior code by having kits with a cat of another clan. I kept telling myself that it was wrong, but Dustfur and I met at the River one night while patrolling the borders. After that we met more often." Honeystar sounded depressed. "When I had my kits, everyone thought it was Thistlefur, and…I let them. Thistlefur told me that he wasn't going to ask who the father was, and just that he would help me raise you and your littermates. Unfortunately, they were killed by a badger when you were just born. It snuck into the den one night and took Whitekit and Featherkit."

"It's okay. I understand, I think. But Honeystar, you have to understand as well that I'm a warrior now, and, I make my own decisions. I choose to go to Riverclan for the sake of our clan."

I know, and I do understand. It's just; I'm so worried about you." Honeystar mewed as she rested her head on Leopardtail's shoulder. "I want you to go. You deserve to be in the hands of Riverclan."

"I will see you as much as I can at the gatherings. I look forward to meeting you again." Leopardtail gave her mother a quick lick on her ear and backed out of the den. She bounded to the gorse tunnel and quickly explained the situation to Berrypaw.

They walked out of the tunnel and out to the ravine. As they padded out into the forest, Leopardtail wondered what was in store for her in Riverclan.

When Leopardtail and Berrypaw arrived at the Riverclan border, Gorsestar had been waiting for them. He swam across the river with two warriors, Mossfur and Hazelpelt, flanking him. When Gorsestar finally padded across the water and shook it off his pelt, he spoke.

"So, have you made your decision?" He mewed expectantly.

"Yes, I have. I have decided," Leopardtail sighed. "That I would join to Riverclan."

"Well, Leopardpaw-"

"Leopard_tail_." Berrypaw corrected.

"Sorry. Leopardtail, you have made the best decision."Gorsestar sat down. "And I 'm going to tell you why."

"I know. Honeystar told me everything. From my real father to you wanting me since I have lived." Leopardtail put in.

"Oh- well I look forward to having you in my clan and I hope you do to. You may say goodbye to your friend but starting tomorrow, you must be loyal to Riverclan."

"I understand." Leopardtail said as she turned to Berrypaw. "I'm going to miss you and everyone else. Tell everyone I said goodbye."

She touched noses to Berrypaw and they said their farewells. Leopardtail turned to Gorsestar and spoke.

"Let's go." She mewed.

"Do you know how to swim?" Gorsestar asked.

"No, but I can figure it out." Leopardtail exclaimed.

"I don't think so. Let Mossfur help you."

"No, I think I can manage."

"Well, okay. If that's the way you want it."

Gorsestar slid into the water and swam away. Hazelpelt went after him and then in went Mossfur. Leopardtail padded to the shore and looked into the swirling black water below her. She felt dizzy as she stared down into it.

With one last glance over her shoulder at Berrypaw, Leopardtail stepped into the water. At first she drew her paw back at the icy touch and gasped. Then she stepped back in and slowly got deeper until her belly fur was underwater.

Gorsestar looked back at her from the middle of the river.

"You sure you can manage alone?" He called.

Leopardtail nodded and took one more step and gasped as she plunged forward into the water. She had stepped into a hole and slipped along a rock at the bottom of the gurgling river.

Leopardtail flailed with her paws and looked over her shoulder just in time to see Berrypaw jump into the water to help her. He yowled at the cold and thrashed about with his paws.

Leopardtail tried her hardest to turn to him but got caught between two rocks as the river swept her downstream. She yowled in pain as her body slammed against the rock and suddenly she lost all her strength.

Leopardtail could see Berrypaw stop moving with one jolt of his body and start sinking. A wave of rage pulsed through her. It was not herself or the Riverclan cats that stood staring in horror on the opposite bank, but the river. She was furious with Starclan. They had been taking the lives of many cats all leafbare and now another one was gone.

Leopardtail found her strength and swam as fast and easily as a Riverclan-born cat. She was at Berrypaw's side in moments and pushed him back to the surface. Leopardtail bit into the limp apprentice's neck and dragged him to the shore.

"Berrypaw, Berrypaw! Can you hear me?" Leopardtail yowled. "No, No! He can't be gone!" She raised her head to Starclan and whispered, "Why?"

"Lep…Leopardtail? Is that you?" Berrypaw's tiny mew came almost silent against the sound of the gurgling river.

"Yes, yes it is me. Berrypaw, don't die." Her voice softened to a whisper. "Please, don't die. You're the only apprentice left."

Berrypaw suddenly sounded old with wisdom.

"I'm sorry. I can't make that decision, it's Starclan's. Just, just tell the clan that it was my time. Goodbye, Leopardtail." After his last words, his eyes closed and the apprentice to one last breath and then his flank lay still, never to move again.

"I can't let you go back to your birth clan; it would bring to much grief. I'm sorry." The meow came from Gorsestar. "Go find the stepping stones; they should help you get across."

Leopardtail nodded and, with one last glance at the small dead cat that lay on the river bank, she padded away, lost in grief.


	5. A Look Around

When Leopardtail arrive at the stepping stones, she leaped across them in a couple bounds. When she landed on the other side of the river, she stared across it to where Berrypaw lay. Gorsestar and Hazelpelt had dragged him farther into Thunderclan territory and at the sight of the dead apprentice being dragged across the ground, Leopardtail's eyes clouded with grief. A couple of days ago, Berrypaw and her had been training and hunting while Dawnpelt was out on patrols.

She told herself that everything would get better in time. But as time went on and she padded farther into Riverclan territory, her mind filled with doubt.

"Hi, Leopardpaw!" A mew had sounded in the brush and out stepped a Riverclan warrior, Minnowpelt. "Gorsestar told me that you would be joining. Although I didn't think you would want to leave your clan."

_I had no choice. _Leopardtail thought.

"Leopard_tail_." She corrected.

"So you just became a warrior, huh?" Minnowpelt was speaking again. "Maybe you could help me with my apprentice, Silverpaw. You think you could?"

"Maybe. I've got to get used to Riverclan life first." Leopardtail replied.

They padded in silence together for awhile until the Riverclan camp came into view. Then, Minnowpelt spoke.

"Here we are! The Riverclan camp. Come on! I'll show you around."

She dashed ahead and left Leopardtail behind. She just stood for awhile letting the wind ruffle her pelt and listening to the birds call to one another. It was at the peek of Leafbare and prey was running low, except for Riverclan. If Riverclan was ever low on food, it was in Greenleaf, when all the twolegs started appearing in the river and fishing.

"Well, are you going to go with her or not?" Mossfur's mew startled her.

Leopardtail spun around. "Great Starclan, Mossfur! You scared my fur off!"

Mossfur let out an _mrrrow_ of laughter. "I'm sorry; I thought you would've heard me."

"I was caught up in my own thoughts that I hardly noticed the wind blowing. Let alone a cat sneaking up on me."

"I'm sorry. Come on, let's go." After that she padded on, followed by Leopardtail.

When they entered the camp's entrance, Leopardtail was surprised to see how many cats greeted her as if she was Riverclan- born. The Riverclan deputy, Ravenwhisker, stepped forward.

"Hi there, Leopardpaw!" He greeted her.

"Leopard_tail._" Mossfur corrected him.

"Sorry, Leopardtail. I didn't know that you recently became a warrior. Honeystar must have named you yesterday." He meowed.

Leopardtail nodded and stared down at her paws. She felt embarrassed around him somehow and didn't want him to see it in her eyes. When she looked back up, Leopardtail noticed that the cats had gone back to their own business. She glanced around and noticed that Minnowpelt was waiting for her beside a huge mound of mud of reeds with a hole in the front. She had guessed it was the warriors den. Minnowpelt beckoned her over with a flick of her tail and Leopardtail padded over to the den.

"This is the warriors den. I guess you could have guessed that already, though." She mewed. "Our warriors are Mossfur, Hazelpelt, Blackpelt, Voleclaw, Sparrowtail, Shadoweye, me, Ravenwhisker, and now, you!

Leopardtail nodded and they padded on.

"Next is the apprentices den. Our apprentices are Weedpaw, and Redpaw. You got all of it so far?"

"Yes. It will hard to remember all the names on top of Thunderclan's but I'm sure I'll get it."

"Okay." Minnowpelt nodded. "Let's go."

When they came to the elder's den, Minnowpelt stared into it.

"You okay Whiteface?" She mewed.

"Yes, fine." Came a grunt from inside.

Minnowpelt poked her head back outside the den.

"I was just checking on him. He hasn't been feeling the best." She mewed.

"Oh, I thought so. Is he the only one?" Leopardtail asked.

"Yes; you shouldn't have much trouble remembering him. He is the only one in the clan with a black pelt and a white face. Strange markings, everyone thinks."

"Yes, they are." Leopardtail agreed.

"I'll show the medicine cat's den now, if you like." Minnowpelt suggested.

Leopardtail nodded and they strolled across the clearing towards a den standing alone at the edge of the clearing.

"Our medicine cat is Gooseflight. He has a short temper so be aware." Minnowpelt inquired.

"I understand. We had a couple short tempered cats in Thunderclan." Leopardtail replied.

"That's about it. Oh, the fresh kill pile is right in the center of camp and the Gorsestar calls a clan meeting, you'll know where to gather." Minnowpelt finished her sentence and stalked away.

Ravenwhisker padded up to her and asked, "Would you like to go hunting? Just you and me? I can show you how to fish and maybe even swim a little."

Leopardtail just nodded and the two walked together out of the camp.


	6. Swimming

"Like this?" Leopardtail said as she slapped the air with her paws. Ravenwhisker was teaching her how to swim and he had to tell her how to move her front paws on land first before she actually swam for real.

"Yes, just like that, but more gracefully and you have to concentrate more on it." Ravenwhisker instructed.

Leopardtail sat with her tail curled neatly around her paws and watched Ravenwhisker slip into the water of the river. He swam gracefully to the edge of the river on Thunderclan's side and turned around and came back. Ravenwhisker padded out of the river and shook himself sending drops of flying water spattering all over Leopardtail's golden pelt.

"Thanks for getting me all wet." She mewed.

Ravenwhisker let out an _mrrrow_ of laughter. "I'm sorry. Just trying to get my pelt dry."

"It's all right. I was just kidding anyway."

"You want to give it a try?"

"Sure!" Leopardtail exclaimed.

She bounded over to the river and slipped in. She was belly-high when Ravenwhisker appeared right next to her.

"Go ahead; if you have any trouble, I'll be right next to you." He meowed.

Leopardtail took one more step and didn't feel the ground beneath her pad. She stretched out with both paws and battered with her forepaws as gracefully as she could without flailing them. Ravenwhisker was with her the whole time they crossed the river and swam back. When they both crept out on the other side, Ravenwhisker spoke.

"You did very well, I'm surprised." He praised. "If you want, we can hunt, if you're not to tired."

"I'm not tired at all. Let's go!" Leopardtail said as she dashed off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ravenwhisker called after her.

When he caught up to her, he pounced right on to of the she-cat and they tussled on the ground for a few moments before Leopardtail had Ravenwhisker pinned down, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"Do give up yet?" She asked.

"Never." Ravenwhisker growled.

Leopardtail thought that he had given up when he just lay flat on the ground. Suddenly, he heaved himself upward sending Leopardtail flying. She landed awkwardly on her side but in few moments she shot up, dazed. Ravenwhisker sat, his tail curled neatly around his paws as if nothing ever happened. Leopardtail launched herself at him but Ravenwhisker was ready. He leaped out of the way just in time and Leopardtail skidded across the ground. She stumbled but managed to gain her footing back. She spun around and crouched, her hackles raised as she prepared to leap at her opponent. Ravenwhisker's eyes widened and he dashed past Leopardtail. She lumped up and streaked after him.

His scent lead her to a clearing where two cats were rolling on the ground in a mangle of fur claws. Ravenwhisker was standing, wide eyed on the edge of the clearing. She took a pace forward but Ravenwhisker stopped her with a flick of his tail. The cats broke apart and stood facing each other, until they noticed Leopardtail and Ravenwhisker staring at them.

The first cat, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, stood up straight and gave her chest a few good licks.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked with an edge in her tone.

Ravenwhisker's fur was bristling and he took a pace forward.

"Why are you on our territory?" He hissed.

The second cat, a brown tabby tom, growled and then leapt at Ravenwhisker but the she-cat wouldn't let him.

"Stop, Mudstripe! There is no need to fight." The she-cat yowled.

"But Berrytail-"

"Don't argue. Do as you're told!" The she-cat, or Berrytail, mewed.

"Why are you on our territory?" Ravenwhisker growled through clenched teeth.

The two strangers padded sided by side up to Leopardtail and Ravenwhisker. Then Berrytail hissed, "We have an offer for you."


End file.
